Lucas Friar
Lucas Friar is the tritagonist of Girl Meets World. Lucas is a native of Austin, Texas.Not much is known about Lucas and his family although in the three parter “Girl Meets Texas” we meet his “Pappy Joe and Cletis” He is the love interest of Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. Lucas has good manners and common sense. Maya likes to make fun of him and his origin but it is later revealed in Girl Meets Texas that Maya has a crush on Lucas, which explains why she teases him a lot. Lucas likes to wear blue shirts and has a collection of the same shirt in different colours. Lucas is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. Maya first noticed Lucas on the subway and had a "relationship" with him for less than a minute. Maya sits in front of him in history class. They interact through nicknames, banters and arguments which they have both acknowledged as a “game”. They get along and it has been shown that they value one another’s opinion and care for another’s feelings. Relationships Mr. Friar Father Luca’s father is currently unknown but is mentioned in when Lucas is seen arguing with is father over the phone in Girl Meets Friendship.He is also mentioned in Girl Meets 1961 when Lucas says that his dad, who apparently still resides in Texas, would send him something about his great grandfather. Mrs. Friar Mother Although her appearance is unknown, Lucas’ mother is mentioned in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when she buys Lucas and Maya worked on a project together. She is also mentioned in Girl Meets Game Night'' when Lucas says he needs a hug from his mama and Lucas tries out Ma after Josh says he calls his mother Ma. '''Zay Babineaux' Best Friend Zay is Lucas’ best friend from Austin, Texas, who got expelled and transferred to John Quincy Adams Middle School in New York like Lucas. Back in Texas, Zay got in trouble with another kid, making Lucas defend him, leading to Lucas’ expulsion, and being held back a year before he could transfer. Riley Mathews Close friend/ dating Riley is one of Lucas’ close friend.She and Maya first meet him on the subway.It is later revealed he is a new student in John Quincy Adams, her school.Lucas and Riley first liked each other and went on their first date in “Girl Meets First Date”.They started dating in “Girl Meets New World” due to peer pressure.They later break it off when thy realize they were moving way too fast.In Girl Meets Texas, Riley his her feeling for Lucas so he and Maya can date.In “Girl Meets New Year”, Farkle reveals her secret. Farkle Minkus Best Friend Farkle is Lucas' best friend. In Girl Meets Smackle, when Lucas wants to join the debate team, Farkle tells the Academic Halves that Lucas is his friend and they shouldn’t make assumptions about him based on his appearance showing he cares for him and like when people underestimate him. In “Girl Meets Flaws," he tells Billy Ross that Farkle is his best friend.Overall Lucas considers Farkle his best friend and accepts him for who he is even after Farkle changed in Girl Meets Yearbook. Maya Hart Close Friend/Dated Twice Maya is Lucas’ friend, who he “dated” in the first episode. They later share a frenemy relationship which revolved around them playing a “game” they both enjoy. And it's revealed in Girl Meets Creativity that Lucas cares about Maya's feelings and wants her to be happy. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1), Riley finds out that Maya only makes fun of Lucas because she has a crush on him as well. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) they almost kissed. Cory Matthews Teacher Cory Matthews is Lucas' seventh grade history teacher. Although Lucas is polite and well-mannered, Cory seems to dislike him because of the relationship Lucas has with his daughter Riley. In Girl Meets Secret of Life, it is revealed that Cory knew why Lucas was expelled and kept it a secret. Appearance 'Season One' #Girl Meets World #Girl Meets Boy #Girl Meets Sneak Attack #Girl Meets Father #Girl Meets the Truth #Girl Meets Maya's Mother #Girl Meets Smackle #Girl Meets 1961 #Girl Meets Crazy Hat #Girl Meets World: Of Terror #Girl Meets the Forgotten #Girl Meets Flaws #Girl Meets Friendship #Girl Meets Game Night #Girl Meets Master Plan #Girl Meets First Date 'Season Two' #Girl Meets Gravity #Girl Meets the New World #Girl Meets the Secret of Life #Girl Meets Pluto #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels #Girl Meets Rules #Girl Meets Hurricane #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington #Girl Meets the New Teacher #Girl Meets Fish #Girl Meets Yearbook #Girl Meets Semi-Formal #Girl Meets Creativity #Girl Meets Farkle #Girl Meets Cory and Topanga #Girl Meets Rileytown #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 (mentioned only) #Girl Meets Rah Rah #Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) #Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project #Girl Meets Belief Total Appearance: 39/45 References Girl Meets World Writers Girl Meets World Wikia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lucaya